


Unfold Me

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Hellboy comforts his boyfriend on a dysphoria day.





	Unfold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of ftm prostetics and binder. Mentions of male genitals, sex, gay sex.

When he found you crying, Hellboy wasn't exactly sure to do. In the past he hadn't been good at consoling people, sometimes making situations worse.

He walked into your room and shut the door behind him and came close, crouching beside the bed. “What's wrong baby?” He asked quietly.

Quiet tears rolled down your face and into the pillow you were holding. 

“Are you panicking?” He asked. “Panic attack?”

You shook your head no as he eased to kneel b your head and run his left hand through your hair to pet softly. 

“Tell me what's wrong. Let me help.” He said gently.

“It's hard to explain.” 

“I'm here to listen.”

“I hate my body. I'm not a real man.” 

“You are the strongest man I know (y/n).” He replied. “Anything I can do to help you? Anything you need to hear?” 

You shrug. 

“You are so tough. Remember when you took on those ghosts last week? Ghosts aren't easy to beat! And so handsome. You're the best looking guy on the team.” 

He laughed softly. “No you are.”

“Alright alright, so your the best looking full human.” He teased. 

He noticed you were breathing shallow. “Are you wearing your binder? I think you need a break my dude. Breathe freely.” He coached you to sit upright and he helped pull it off. 

You cover your chest and look down sadly before he lifted your chin. “Listen, (y/n). Your chest doesn't determine how manly you are. What matters is right here-” he touched your chest over your heart, “and here.” He said, touching your forehead.

“I know you don't like me touching your chest.” He said. “But can we try something else? Something that makes me feel manly when you do it to me?” You no and he moves Into bed with you. 

Ever since you two had become intimate, he had been so patience with you, so understanding. 

“Are you wearing your packer?” He asked and you nod. “Good.” He replied as he tugged your basketball shorts off. 

“Red, I can't have sex right now.” “I know, this isn't sex. Not exactly.”

He ran his left hand along your briefs to your packer where he ran his hand along the length of it, touching and rubbing. “You're so big baby.” He whispered into your ear. “I can't get enough of touching your dick.”

“Good because this one was expensive.” You say flatly. 

“That doesn't matter. This is your dick. Your dick that looks so good in these boxers. And in your jeans. And when your dick is hard the one that makes this demon huff and moan.”

That drew a.smile to your face as he gently squeezed and rubbed through your boxers. 

“Is this helping?” He asked and you roll over to your side to kiss him. “And.don't.even get me started on this fantastic ass.” He teased.

“Oh Red!”


End file.
